swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Mandalorian Supercommando
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Mandalorians, The Mandalorian Protectors The Mandalorians are a breed of Elite Warriors, drawn from a variety of Species and trained in the fighting arts passed down through countless generations of warriors since the time of their founder, Mandalore. Known by their distinctive armor, made famous by such bounty hunters as Jango Fett and his son Boba Fett (And which served as inspiration for the Clone Troopers' armor during the Clone Wars), Mandalorian Supercommandos often strike terror in the hearts of those who must face them. The origins of this esteemed group are murky, but some claim they were founded by a reptilian species eons ago. As these people wandered the gulfs of space, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake, they welcomed into their ranks any who had the mettle and drive to learn their fighting techniques. After the original Mandalorians died out, their heirs remained bound to the principles of honor and excellence in warfare that have helped spread their name to nearly every corner of the galaxy. Part of the reason The Mandalorians retain their own culture, despite the regular infusion of other Species, is their adherence to a set of six key principles. All of them wear Mandalorian Armor, speak the ancient language of Mando'a, effectively defend themselves and their families, raise their heirs in the traditions of The Mandalorians, support the clan, and ultimately answer the call to war by the Mandalore-the leader of the Mandalorian Clans. Mandalorian Supercommando Encounters The Mandalorian Clans are among the best of the Elite Warriors. Using fighting techniques passed down through the centuries and equipped with cutting-edge weaponry and armor, they are a devastating force to encounter. In fact, so effective are the Mandalorian Supercommandos that the Emperor based the Imperial Guard on their fighting techniques and style of armor. Although mercenaries by trade, they are far superior to other mercenary bands. Mandalorian Supercommandos have at various times in their history fought on all sides, and might even switch sides during a conflict if the enemy offers better pay. Mandalorian Supercommando Statistics (CL 16) Medium Human Soldier 7/Elite Trooper 9 Force Points: 5, Dark Side Score: 2 Initiative: '''+16; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +17 'Languages: '''Basic, Mando'a Defenses Reflex Defense: 36 (Flat-Footed: 32), Fortitude Defense: 34, Will Defense: 28 Hit Points: 144, Damage Reduction: 4*, Damage Threshold: 34; Shake It Off, 'Tough as Nails *Can apply to Lightsaber attacks. Offense Speed: '4 Squares '''Melee: 'Force Pike +21 (2d8+15) 'Melee: 'Force Pike +16 (2d8+15) and Force Pike +16 (2d8+15) with Double Attack 'Melee: 'Combat Gloves +19 (1d6+12) 'Melee: 'Vibrobayonet +21 (2d6+15) 'Melee: 'Vibrobayonet +16 (2d6+15) and Vibrobayonet +16 (2d6+15) with Double Attack 'Ranged: 'Blaster Carbine +19 (3d8+8) 'Ranged: 'Light Repeating Blaster +14 (3d8+8, 2-Square Autofire) 'Ranged: 'Light Repeating Blaster (Braced) +17 (3d8+8, 2-Square Autofire) 'Ranged: 'Frag Grenade (4) +19 (4d6+8, 2-Square Splash) '''Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '+19 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Blaster Carbine, Light Repeating Blaster (Only)), Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Double Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons), Great CleaveH, '''Mandalorian Ferocity (Advanced Melee Weapons), Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack Special Actions: Delay Damage, [[Indomitable|'Indomitable']] H- Human bonus Feat Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 17, Constitution 15, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 14, Charisma 10 'Talents: Armor Mastery, Armored Defense, Greater Weapon Focus (Advanced Melee Weapons), Greater Weapon Specialization (Advanced Melee Weapons), Improved Armored Defense, Indomitable, Mandalorian Ferocity (Advanced Melee Weapons), Tough as Nails, Weapon Specialization (Advanced Melee Weapons) 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Double Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons), Great CleaveH, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Shake It Off, Weapon Focus (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance +15, Initiative +16, Perception +17, Pilot +16H, Treat Injury +15 'Possessions: 'Battle Armor with Helmet Package (+8 Reflex, +3 Fortitude; Low-Light Vision; Mandalorian Armor Template), Force Pike, Combat Gloves, Light Repeating Blaster with Vibrobayonet, Grenade Launcher, Frag Grenade (4), Blaster Carbine (Extended Stock), All-Temperature Cloak, Field Kit, Electrobinoculars, Utility Belt H- Human bonus Feat or Trained Skill Category:Humans Category:Variable